Toshindaibukai: A Warrior's Fire
by Mina Flink
Summary: Kayin Amoh finds more than he bargained for when returning to the Toshinden Tournament. Please read and review. Rated R for violence and sexual content.
1. A Mysterious Woman

There he is. I never thought this day would come. It will all be over soon. His head will be mine and my father will be safe again. Kayin Amoh will rue the day he crossed Atyon Seraph. I know I do. If it hadn't been for that one wish. . .never mind. I never wanted him anyway. It was a ploy, a trick to fool a woman that was already too foolish for her own good. But I know better now. Damn my heart. It hurts to have to kill someone I don't even know. Yet, if that's what it takes to get my father back in one breathing piece, I'll do it. Atyon has a chokehold on me, and I don't know if I can escape. It's too bad my only salvation is the death of Kayin Amoh.  
-From the journal of Allouette James-  
  
  
  
Toshindaibuki was here again. Kayin Amoh was more than ready for it. This year was different. The Himitsu Kessha was no longer in charge. The Gerard Foundation had been purchased by several stockholders and was now a legitimate business. This year, Kayin was going for the cash prize. It would come in handy when putting Naru through school.   
The hotel was filled with other fighters in every shape and form. He looked for a familiar face. . Eiji's smile, Sofia's smirk, Ellis's bright hair. Every direction was filled with strangers. That's when he caught a glimpse of something he'd never seen at the Toshindaibuki. She was tall and carried a pair of matching blades, but seemed fragile just the same.  
Her silvery cloak covered her from head to toe, but her hood was pulled back to reveal her long red hair, each side done in a thin braid and pulled back and fastened with a jeweled clip. In the sunlight, it looked as if her hair were blazing with the passionate flames of her eyes. She turned and looked at him, a small smile appearing on her face.  
Kayin raised an eyebrow and she moved on, the vision of her dark purple eyes, her delicate chin, her high cheekbones etched into his mind like a pattern acid washed into glass. He shook his head, wondering why a woman across the lobby could make him feel so dazed. He hoped someone else would defeat her.  
Allouette sighed in relief as Kayin Amoh turned his attention to something else as she walked away. The greeter at the front desk of the hotel handed her a key card and an itinerary for the tournament. She wasn't going to compete, but it was a convenient excuse to be in a place where death by sword wounds would be almost usual. Her cloak trailed after her as she stepped into the glass elevator.  
The woman that was already inside smiled at Allouette, looking up with clear blue eyes and dark green hair. She wore a puffy pink outfit that seemed more appropriate for a circus performer than a fighter. Yet there was no mistaking the pair of sharpened dirks she carried.  
"Hello. Are you fighting too?"  
Allouette looked down, startled that the young woman would talk to her, "Um, yes."  
"I'm Ellis." The young woman held out a petite hand.  
Allouette extended her own slim hand, "Allouette."  
"Pleased to meet you. Those are fantastic swords."  
Allouette reached up and pulled one out the sheaths on her back. She held it out to Ellis so she could take a closer look. The hilts were molded to fit Allouete's hands, each bearing a dark purple stone in the pommels. The blades were silvery and smooth, well sharpened and polished. The cross pieces were sculpted into a delicate fleur de lis pattern.  
"The stones represent protection, the blades are custom Toledo steel. The cross pieces are useful to pop the opponent's weapon out of their hands." Allouette explained.  
Ellis was listening intently, politely. Allouette decided to share the same courtesy with small talk, "This is my first year here. Have you competed before?"  
Ellis nodded, "This is my third year. You really must meet some of my friends. I'm sure you'd like Eiji. Kayin might take a little getting used to."  
Allouette smiled, "Special, is he?"  
Ellis laughed, "You could say that. He has a habit of getting on people's nerves."  
"People like that are amazingly abundant in this world. I'll deal."  
The elevator stopped on the sixth floor and Ellis got off, "This is my stop. See you later."  
Allouette nodded, noticing a woman dressed in skin-tight leather gazing at her from the hall Ellis was going down. Allouette could have sworn seeing her somewhere before, but she pushed it from her mind as she got to the nineteenth floor where her room was. She had to admit, though Atyon Seraph was the biggest bastard she'd ever known, he knew how to treat his employees.  
He had gotten her the invitation to Toshindaibuki, and had provided her with a room in the building that had to be far beyond what anyone else had. It was a suite, complete with a dinning area and a kitchenette. The TV was huge, the bed large enough for four full sized people to sleep in comfortably. The carpet was a plush wheat color and the walls painted to match. Along the ceiling was a border of maroon, black and gold that matched the black satin bedspread. Allouette had to wonder if Atyon was going to show up. The bed seemed like something he'd commission.  
She put her bag on the bed and removed her silvery cloak. Allouette went into the bathroom and brushed through her long wavy hair and stared at herself for a long time. Sighing, she turned and went back into the bedroom, taking her outfit out of the bag. She removed the simple clothing she wore to travel in and put on the body-hugging white bodysuit with its halter-top and its cut out middle that revealed her lithe stomach. Then she pulled on a soft pale purple skirt made of spandex that went to her ankles, but had a slit in each side so her legs were clearly visible. Sown into the skirt were delicate flecks of silver that were flowers on closer inspection.   
Allouette sat down on the bed and pulled on her knee high white boots, lacing them up tightly so they wouldn't slip when she needed her balance the most. She finished dressing by putting on a pair of silver gauntlets, etched with the same pattern her sword crosspieces were carved in. She looked out her windows and noticed that it was starting to get dark, which meant dinner would be served soon.   
She put her back sheaths on and wrapped her cloak around herself. Walking out her room, Allouette took one last look at the bed and living room to memorize how she left everything. She shut the door behind her and slipped the key card into her boot and walked to the elevator. 


	2. The Preditor

The glass elevator stopped on the sixth floor and Allouette half expected Ellis to get in. Of course it occurred to her that Ellis wasn't the only person on the sixth floor, but Allouette was shocked when Kayin stepped into the elevator with her. She nodded to him politely, afraid to do more than that. She always had a harder time killing when she got friendly with her prey.  
Kayin didn't expect to see her when he got into the elevator. She stood in her cloak, silent and beautiful. He had seen women better looking than her, but there was a quality about her that he couldn't put his finger on. He had to say something.  
"Hello."  
She turned and looked at him, cocking her head to the side like a curious bird. He smiled, finding the gesture incredibly endearing.  
"Hello."  
Kayin didn't realize she had spoken until her lush lips stopped moving and pursed together again. She watched him with one delicate eyebrow arched.  
"I'm Kayin Amoh. I'm sure you've heard of me."  
A small chuckle escaped her lips, "I don't make a point of learning the names of arrogant men."  
"Arrogant? I like to think of myself as incredibly self-assured."  
"Then you're going a fantastic job. I'm Allouette James."  
She held out a hand and Kayin took it quickly, "Allouette. . .that means sky lark in French."   
"Very good. My mother had a passion for French romance novels at the time of my birth. I believe Allouette was the main character in 'A Night to Remember'."  
Kayin laughed and released her hand. It had squeezed with a grip too firm to belong to a normal woman. They chatted until the elevator stopped at the lobby and they got out to let more people in.  
"Going to dinner?" Kayin asked.  
Allouette nodded, "Care to join me?"  
He nodded, walking right past a familiar face. Eiji Shinjo had to run to catch up to Kayin and the woman he was engrossed with.  
"Kayin, I almost didn't recognize you. I didn't think women got that close to you."  
Allouette turned, amused, and Kayin turned around ready to throttle his best friend. Eiji stood in front of them, smiling like the world's happiest man. Eiji held out a hand to Allouette and she took it, shaking it firmly.  
"Allouette just asked me to dinner, if it's any of your business. Allouette, this is Eiji Shinjo, my best friend." Kayin shook Eiji's hand and gave him a friend smack on the arm.  
"Pleased to meet you. You must be who Ellis was talking about."  
"Ellis is here?" Eiji asked, interested.  
Allouette nodded and smiled, "Sixth floor. I think she's still there if you want to catch her."  
"Thank you Allouette. Talk to you later Kayin." Eiji headed off towards the elevator and left them alone again. Kayin led Allouette into the hotel's dining room and sat down at a table in the corner.   
"He seems nice." Allouette said, referring to Eiji.  
"He's been there for me ever since we trained together."  
Allouette nodded, paying attention to Kayin's story, ignoring the fact that she had plans that night to kill him.  
  
  
  
Eiji took the elevator up to the sixth floor, watching Kayin walk away with Allouette. There was something he couldn't put his finger on, but she wasn't what she seemed. He shook his head and transferred his thoughts to the good humor he wanted to give Ellis. When the elevator opened, he stepped out, knocking someone over.  
"I'm sorry, let me help you."  
"You idiot! Why don't you watch. . .Eiji!"  
Ellis jumped up and embraced him tightly. Eiji hugged her back and she stepped back quickly, suddenly embarrassed.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Did you see Kayin yet?"  
Ellis looked puzzled, "No, why?"  
"He's being nice. To a woman."  
Ellis gaped at Eiji, who nodded knowingly, until Sofia came out of one of the rooms.  
"He is being nice to her, but he might be falling into a trap."  
Eiji and Ellis turned to her, Ellis raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
"Come to my room, we need to talk."  
Eiji and Ellis followed Sofia inside her room, the blond woman shutting the door behind them both. She gestured to them to sit down in the room's plush chairs.  
"I'm wasn't sure what she was doing here at first, but that woman I saw Ellis with is the same one I saw with Kayin a little while ago. I couldn't place her at first, though she seemed familiar.  
"She's Allouette. I met her in the elevator." Ellis said.  
Eiji nodded, "I met her with Kayin in the lobby. Though I suspect she's more than she seems."  
Ellis laughed, "You sound like a bad mystery novel."  
"Well it's true! She's got an unbelievable level of ki. I felt it when I shook her hand."  
Sofia nodded, "Allouette James isn't what she appears. I remember coming across her once on a mission. She's a bounty hunter who is known in some circles as the Predator. She works silently and quickly, taking down who ever she must with her skills. Her title is well deserved, and I believe she's after Kayin."  
  
  
  
Atyon Seraph sat behind his desk in the bottom layers of the building. The Toshinden Tournament was going on above his head, and he was sure Allouette was up there as well. The stockholders had agreed that the Tournament should be held again, this time with a new face to the name. After what had happened last year, they needed a new image. Atyon was happy to help as the chairman of the board. Now his carefully laid plans were coming together.  
It wouldn't be long. Allouette was ready, and all he needed was the final sacrifice before he could gain what he wanted. The power of the Ittou No Okibi would be his. The sword would help him gain control of not only Japan, but the world. Atyon slid back into the white leather chair and gazed into the shadows. Nimbus stepped out, one hand flipping a dagger in the air, catching it as it came down.  
"Nimbus, I want you to tail Allouette. Make sure she does her job. If she doesn't, report back immediately so that the proper persuasion can be arranged."  
Nimbus bowed, his long dark blue hair covering his pale gray eyes for only a moment before he looked up, a smile on his cruel face, "If she fails, may I kill her?"  
Atyon frowned, "You are not to harm a hair on her head. If she dies, the power is gone. If this fails, the only life you should be worrying about is your own."  
Nimbus nodded again and left the office, teleporting to the lobby to tail the worthless woman his master saw fit to use as a power source. Personally, he hoped to get to choose his reward. Tormenting Allouette seemed like it would fill his days with fun for months. Then eventually he could do as he pleased with her, especially his favorite fantasy.  
This thought brought a smile to his thin lips as he blended in with the other people going to check out the fight board and the dinning room. He spotted Allouette with the man she was supposed to kill, laughing and joking. Nimbus knew the Storm wasn't one to take to strangers. Nimbus watched and made sure that Allouette, though charming, didn't get too involved.  
  
  
  
"So we destroyed the Himitsu Kessha and rescued Naru. This year I'm back only for the prize money promised the winner. One million dollars American would be a lot of help for putting Naru through school."  
Allouette nodded, finishing her dessert that she ordered only after Kayin had teased her mercilessly on how she couldn't be that good a fighter being so thin. Taking the last bite of cheesecake, she wiped her mouth, "You seem like a devoted father."  
Kayin searched her face when he asked her, "Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to find my father."  
He was amazed. Her face had gone from soft and animated to solid, emotionless stone.  
"Your father? Why do you think he's here?"  
"I know he's here because my invitation said he was." She said, biting her lower lip.  
"Then I hope you find him."  
Allouette smiled, "Thank you, I'm sure I will."  
She yawned and looked at the clock on the hotel restaurant wall. "It's getting late and I want to watch the matches tomorrow. I better turn in."  
Kayin nodded, but was shocked when she continued, "Would you like to come upstairs?"  
He grinned and held an arm out to her, which she readily took. Allouette chatted with him as they went up in the elevator, but her mind wandered to her job and what she was about to do. Truthfully, she didn't want to think about it, but time was running short not only for the two being alone, but also for her father.   
The elevator stopped on the nineteenth floor and Allouette led Kayin to her room. She opened the door and he stepped in, whistling his appreciation.  
"Wow. Nice digs."  
Allouette nodded and turned on only one light as they walked into the living room.  
"Allouette, I can hardly see. Turn on another. . . ."  
Kayin didn't have time to finish his sentence as Allouette pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his. The blood immediately rushed to his groin as well as his cheeks as her tongue slipped between his teeth and caressed his own. He sighed against her mouth, his hands reaching inside her cape to caress her lithe hips.  
Her hands roamed his body, slipping down his back, her fingers kneading his bottom gently. Kayin groaned and moved his hands to pull her closer to his body. She leaned in and kissed down his jaw to his ear, nibbling gently.  
"Allouette. . ."  
"Shhh. . .it's destiny."  
Kayin winced as he heard that line, almost diverting his attention enough to see her knee come into his groin. Allouette pulled away and Kayin doubled over in pain, giving her the opportunity to deliver a kick to his chin with the toe of her boot.  
He went flying over the back of a couch and landed on the floor, lying still to catch his breath. Kayin could hear the metallic swish of her blades as she pulled them free from the scabbards, one in each hand. He groped at his side and slowly pulled out Excalibur and held it above his body, waiting for her.   
Allouette stalked around the side of the couch and leapt into the air.   
"ANGEL WRATH!"  
Her swords lit with a silvery purple light instantly, her ki level so shocking Kayin that he almost forgot to roll out of the way. Allouette came down on both feet, her swords in a reverse grip slamming into the floor where Kayin should have been. She brought both swords back to the normal grip and hissed.  
"Allouette, what are you doing?" Kayin asked, standing with his sword in front of his body defensively.  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to get involved like this, but this is a matter of life and death. Your death will save my father's life."  
Kayin frowned, "Who sent you?"  
"That doesn't matter, pretty boy. You are Kayin Amoh. You are the Storm. It is my job to end your life."  
"So be it." 


	3. Duel

"After Kayin?!" Eiji said, enraged, "Why?"   
"I don't know. I do know that if he's with her, and they are alone, then he is in a great deal of trouble. She has a remarkable record against men who are just as powerful as Kayin." Sofia said, coiling her whip and attaching it to her belt.  
"We have to find him." Ellis insisted.  
Eiji nodded in agreement. "Where would they be? They can't still be at dinner."  
"She probably took him to her room." Ellis suggested.  
"Then let's go down to the lobby and ask for her room number." Sofia said, opening the door before the others could respond.  
Eiji and Ellis followed her, both of them anxious to make sure Kayin was okay.  
  
  
"DEADLY RAISE!"  
Allouette managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, but she was less than okay. The ceiling of the room was really inhibiting her ability to attack.  
"This won't do at all." She said out loud. Kayin came in for another attack, only to watch her dart to the window.  
"If you want to finish this fight, we'll do it on my terms, pretty boy."  
"Have it your way." He said.  
Allouette opened the window and climbed outside.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Kayin asked, chasing after her.  
"My terms, pretty boy."   
She landed on the fire escape and started climbing up the ladder to the top of the twentieth floor. Kayin was right after her, close enough that he could feel the edge of her cloak brushing against his face in the strong wind that had picked up while they were having dinner. He reached up and grabbed a handful of the silvery material in his hand, pulling on it, hoping to yank her back.   
He almost fell off the fire escape when the cloak came loose, Allouette undoing the clasp the moment she felt his hand on the material. She wasn't going to let him take this fight back inside. Kayin let go of the cloak and watched it float down the twenty stories, mesmerized by the sight of it falling gently, like the feather of a bird.   
Allouette leapt over the last two steps on the fire escape ladder and landed on the roof. The wind whipped her long hair around her face, her swords gleaming in the moonlight. Kayin reached the top and hopped over the edge to face her. She was standing in front of the pool, the large rectangle of water glistening behind her in a way that made him sorry that she had to turn out to be an assassin.  
"Let's finish this." She said, raising one sword in front of her body, the other lifted parallel over her head.  
"It's your funeral."  
Allouette smiled, "I think not, pretty boy."  
"SONIC SLASH!"  
Allouette parried with both of her blades, knocking him to the side with a swift kick to his ribs. She lifted her elbows and came around, pounding one elbow into his jaw. She leapt into the air and crossed her blades, "SKYLARK!"  
Allouette flipped in the air and came down blades first towards Kayin. He caught one of her blades on his own and popped it out of her left hand, the metal sparking as it slid across the concrete. She put both hands on the hilt of her remaining weapon and went on guard.  
Kayin moved forward, slashing twice in feints before thrusting inside her defenses. Allouette spun around, reversing her grip and parrying his blow and bringing her leg up in a series of swift and powerful one-leg kicks while shouting, "CLOUD WALKER!"  
Kayin fell to the concrete, feeling like he had been hit with a two by four. He stood and released his attack,  
"HELL'S GATE!"  
Allouette fell to the ground, her sword skittering away from her grasp in the process. She lay still for a moment, long enough for Kayin to stand over her, his sword poised.  
"See you in hell, baby." He sneered.  
"Not if I see you first."  
He raised Excalibur for the finishing blow, but Allouette had already moved, bending her legs beneath her body. She sprung up and grabbed the front of Kayin's red jacket. Dropping her weight, she brought him off balance. Using her own momentum, she rocked onto her back, flipping Kayin over her head and into the pool.   
Kayin immerged from the water, sputtering chlorine filled spring water. Allouette had picked up one of her swords and she was standing at the edge of the pool. She looked him in the eye briefly before jumping in as well. She came up calm, not panting for air like he had, water dripping from her hair and sword like a vicious Aphrodite.   
"RISING SUN!"  
Kayin attacked, hoping to surprise her. Allouette ducked him easily, throwing a fist into his stomach and turning quickly so she was facing him. Kayin sucked in a painful breath and faced her again.  
"KETSURUI!"  
Allouette sparkled with her silvery ki, her eyes blazing with inner fire. She spun around, hooking the cross piece of her sword on Kayin's popping his Excalibur into the pool. While Kayin watched it sink she finished her attack, bringing her knees up into his solar plexus while her elbows came down on the pressure points on his shoulders. Kayin blacked out just for a minute from the pain, and woke up floating in the water, Allouette's sword against his throat.  
"Go ahead. Do it." Kayin said, determined to face death bravely.  
Allouette's eyes narrowed, then she backed away, tossing her sword onto the cement. She took a deep breath in front of Kayin's surprised eyes and dove into the water, coming back up a few seconds later with Excalibur in her hands. She handed it to him, hilt first, and got out of the pool.  
Silently, she kneeled down and reached out for him. Kayin warily took her hand and let her help him out of the water. When he was kneeling on the concrete, Allouette walked away, picking up her other sword and slipping it into it's sheath. She headed towards the fire escape, planning to leave as she came.  
"Allouette! Wait!"  
Kayin stood and ran after her, his boots squishing out excess water. He caught up with Allouette and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and face him.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" He demanded.  
She stared at him silently, her face stony and unreadable. Kayin shook her and asked again.  
"Why didn't you kill me?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
Allouette pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked towards the fire escape.  
"Yes it does." He said, grabbing her arm again. "I came to the tournament only to win. Now my life has been put in jeopardy and I don't know why. I want some answers."  
Allouette looked at Kayin with a mixture of anger and pity, "I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."  
Kayin squeezed her arm, "Like hell it isn't! Now tell me."  
Allouette pushed him away hard enough that he lost his balance and fell to his back. She stood over him glaring.  
"I told you it's none of your business for a reason. The less you know the better off you are. I'm not going to kill you and that's all you need to know. Now lay off and go fight in your little tournament. I'll find a different way to save my father."  
"Fine. Have it your way, babe. I never offered to help anyway."  
Allouette turned and hopped onto the fire escape ladder back down to the nineteenth floor window to her suite. She slipped in the window and turned on the lights to find three other people in her room.  
"What the hell?" She backed away, frowning.  
"Where's Kayin?" Eiji demanded, his sword out and ready.  
"On the roof."  
Eiji frowned at her, "What's he doing up there?"  
Allouette snickered, "Probably pouting because I wouldn't kill him."  
Ellis had her dirks ready, "So you did try to kill him! Why?"  
"That is no one's business but mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm wet and I'm cold. I'd like to shower and go to bed. I suggest you do the same."  
Sofia moved to stand in her path, "We know who you are, Predator."  
"Congratulations. As I didn't kill your friend, even though I could have, I don't think you people have any other reason to be here. Why don't you go up to the roof and bring pretty boy in before he catches a cold. We ended up in the pool, so we're both dripping wet." Allouette said, heading towards the bathroom again.  
Kayin slipped in the window, Eiji sighing with relief.  
"You're alive. Thank God."  
Kayin nodded, holding his side, "I do have some cracked ribs though. She kicks hard."  
"And for a good reason." Allouette put in.  
Kayin frowned at her superior smile and brushed past her. "Though I still want to know why you were trying to kill me."  
Allouette frowned at them all, then sighed. "Put your weapons away and let me shower. When I'm done, I'll try to explain."   
"A shower." Kayin ran a hand through his wet hair, "That sounds like a good idea."  
Eiji nodded, "Kayin, I'll come with you to your room and wait while you shower. Sofia and Ellis, wait for Allouette. When Kayin's done, we'll come back up here."  
Kayin looked shocked, "Eiji, I didn't know you felt that way about me! This is so sudden."  
"Shut up, Kayin."  
"Can we get married overlooking a water fall?"  
"Shut up, Kayin!"  
Allouette couldn't help but chuckle a little. Ellis and Sofia smiled as Eiji walked out of the hotel room, Kayin following him, cooing in his ear, "I can't wait to call Naru and tell her the good news!"  
Allouette took off her sheaths and laid them on the table to dry. She slipped off her gauntlets and noticed Sofia and Ellis were watching her intently.  
"If you guys want to get something out of the fridge or watch TV or something, go ahead. I'm going to be a few minutes and personally, nothing against you, but I don't care to have you watching as I undress."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's just that your stuff is so unique." Ellis said, examining one of the gauntlets.  
"Thanks. You can take a look if you'd like." Allouette said, shutting the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the hot water and stripped off her wet skirt and boots, happy she brought extras. Allouette peeled off the body suit and tossed it over a towel bar to dry for a while.   
She stepped into the shower, suddenly realizing how cold she was. The water made her sigh in pleasure, the hot streams washing down her back and onto the white tiled floor. Allouette took her time, washing slowly, waiting for the hot water to run out. It never did and she was startled when she heard the knock at the door and the sounds of Eiji and Kayin arriving inside, still bickering.  
Pressing her head against the wall, she turned off the shower and toweled off. Allouette dried her hair and slipped into a dry copy of her outfit, coming out into the bedroom. Sofia was standing next to the bed.  
"We're all waiting for you." She said.  
Allouette nodded and put on her sheaths and gauntlets. She came out after Sofia and sat down in one of the living room chairs. Kayin's hair was still wet, a bruise rising on his face from where she hit him. Eiji was sitting between Kayin and Ellis on the couch. Sofia stood, leaning against the wall, looking out the window occasionally.  
"It's true. When I came here today, my goal was to end Kayin Amoh's life. I didn't kill him because it's one thing to kill someone for a bounty. It's another to kill an innocent man. My employer is Atyon Seraph. He wants me to kill Kayin because pretty boy here captured and turned over Atyon's brother for a bounty. Pelles Seraph was worth a lot because he was a murderer. I can tell you Atyon is ten times worse than his brother."  
"Then why are you working for him?" Eiji asked.  
"I'm getting to that. When I first met Atyon, I didn't know what he was capable of. He is a master of acting and proved it on several occasions. Before he let me know what he really was, he allowed me to fall in love with a handsome, intelligent, spectacular fighter. By the time I realized what he was, he already had used me for his purposes. To ensure I would still work for him, he captured my father, Garret James. My father is an old man, and the only reason that I am a bounty hunter. Now I have to find a different way to rescue him, because I'm not going to kill Kayin over this." 


	4. Sparks

"Do you know where he is?" Eiji asked.  
"I'm sure he's here somewhere, in the areas the regular guests aren't allowed in. Atyon is the chairman of the board for the stockholders that purchased the Gerard Foundation. He's here somewhere, I can almost feel him." Allouette assured him through clenched teeth.  
"Then we have to help you find him." Ellis spoke up before anyone else could.  
"No we don't." Kayin said, getting up with a pained grimace on his face, "We can go downstairs to our own rooms and go to sleep because we have a tournament tomorrow that I intend to win."  
"I didn't ask for help Kayin, Ellis offered it. Not that I will accept anyway. This is my problem, so I'll take care of it. I hope you all have a nice night and do well tomorrow. Good night."  
Allouette went to the door and opened it silently. They filed out one by one, Eiji stopping before he left.  
"If you need help, just ask."   
Allouette nodded. Kayin left silently and Ellis smiled at her.  
"We kicked the Himitsu Kessha's ass. Atyon Seraph can't be that bad."  
"I'll handle it Ellis."  
Sofia nodded before leaving, her whip banging slightly against her thigh as she walked to the elevator. Allouette shut the door behind them and turned around, leaning against the door. She looked up and out the window just in time to see a dark figure dart away from the glass.  
Allouette ran to the window and threw it open, sticking her head out. The wind blew in, trying to push her back, but she got on the ledge and followed the dark spy. His long black hair whipped around a slim face and shining dark eyes in the wind. He was dressed in a pair of black pants tucked into calf high black boots and a white dress shirt with long sleeves that was unbuttoned down to his toned stomach.   
He turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowing, a grim smile on his face.  
"Stop! Who are you?" She called out, her voice being carried away on the wind.  
"Your undoing, bitch. I'm sure Lord Atyon will be less than pleased to hear you not only let the Storm live, but you told your story to him and his little friends. I hope you told your father you loved him. I am more than certain that he will be executed now."  
"Leave my father alone!" Both of her swords were out of the sheaths and she stood ready on the narrow ledge nineteen stories above the ground.  
"I'm not going to fight you, fool. I have better things to do." The spy turned and walked off the edge.  
"Wha. . .?"  
Allouette went to the end of the ledge and looked down. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw nothing but eighteen more stories of hotel and the edge of the arena for the tournament tomorrow lit by large torches. After another quick search, she turned around and carefully made her way back to her open window.  
Inside she sat down on the bed, stripping off her gauntlets and her swords, setting them close at hand on the table. She went into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. She knew she'd never sleep if she went to bed. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her father and the Scottish Storm himself. Allouette was staring at the unlit fireplace, wondering if she could get it started when someone knocked on the door.  
She knew it was just to get her mind off her father and Kayin, but she got up and answered it without even checking the peephole. Allouette wouldn't have been more startled if Atyon had been standing in front of her. Kayin was staring at her with a disapproving frown.  
"What if I had been one of Atyon's men? You don't even have a weapon in your hand."   
"Atyon's men have already been here." Allouette said, stepping back so he could come in.  
"What?"  
Kayin looked around, then took both her arms and led her inside before he shut the door and locked it.  
"Are you okay? Did they try to hurt you?"  
Allouette shook her head, "No, he was just spying on us. He knows that I told everyone about what's going on. He's probably telling Atyon right now. I'm fine, he didn't try to hurt me."  
She pulled her hands away from Kayin's, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Why are you here?"  
Kayin put his arms down to his sides, "I want to say I'm sorry. I know I acted like a jerk when I would want help if I were in the same situation."  
"You don't have to apologize, I didn't ask for help."  
"I know."  
He crossed the room to where she was standing and kissed her. Allouette was shocked at first, then relaxed when she noticed he had left Excalibur on the table with her blades. His hands were on her shoulders, but slowly roamed down her arms to her back. She pulled away for a moment and looked at him.  
"Are you sure you want to get involved with a crazy woman?"  
Kayin brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled, "More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."  
Allouette pushed her hands under his red jacket and slid it off his shoulders and tossed it onto a chair. Kayin lifted her in his arms, amazed at how little she weighed, and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. She reached up for him and pulled his black shirt out of his blue pants.   
He took it off and tossed it off the side of the bed. Allouette took his hand and placed it on her breast, kissing him deeply, her tongue pushing gently against his lips. Kayin opened his mouth and caressed her tongue with his own, nibbling on her lower lip gently before kissing down her jaw, then down her neck.  
Slipping down between her legs, he pulled off her boots carefully and caressed her smooth legs. His hands roamed up farther under her skirt and dipped between her thighs, massaging gently. Allouette moaned slightly and reached down, sliding her skirt off and dropping it on the floor.  
She felt Kayin's long hair brush against her legs as he began placing light kisses against her inner thighs, each one drawing a breathy gasp from her lips. She sat up and undid the halter-top of her body suit, exposing her chest to him. Kayin gently kissed her breasts and undressed her the rest of the way, his lips exploring her bare flesh.  
Allouette sat up and unbuckled his belt, pulling off his black leggings and boots, revealing plaid boxers. She looked at him questioningly.  
"It's the pattern of my clan."  
He smiled and slipped them off while she got under the black comforter. He joined her and gathered her naked form into his arms. He spent the evening with her, his last words before she fell asleep echoing in her ears.  
"Good night, my love."  
  
  
  
Nimbus kneeled before his lord, trembling slightly. Atyon was sitting behind his desk, a silent, stern sentinel. Nimbus had seen him this way once, and was now more than anxious to leave.  
"She didn't kill him?" Atyon asked in disbelief.  
"No, my lord. She let him live, then she told him and his friends about her mission."  
"She what?!" Atyon began to glow, his own ki generating on his anger.  
Nimbus was cowering in front of the desk, feeling the tiles under his knees beginning to shake in accordance to Atyon's anger. The power building began to roar in Nimbus's ears and he clapped his hands over them.  
"My lord, please!" He shouted, "She's in love with him!"  
The roaring and rumbling stopped as suddenly as they had began. Atyon was peering over his desk at Nimbus, "In love, you say?"   
Nimbus shook again. Atyon's voice was quiet again.  
"Yes, my lord. She was with him in the hotel, and she kissed him before attacking him. I suspect it's why she didn't kill him."  
Atyon, to the surprise of his frightened servant, began laughing. "I was a fool to think I'd keep a hold on her heart for so long. Very well, bring her to me, Nimbus."  
Nimbus stood and bowed, turning to walk away. Atyon's voice stopped him.  
"Remember Nimbus, her life is your life. If she is with the Storm, make sure he knows where you're bringing her. I want them both here."  
He nodded and left, grumbling about how he shouldn't have to play messenger to the bitch that wouldn't even have his lord anymore. Nimbus went into the room where he planned to bring his captive once she was at his mercy and turned the bracelet on his wrist. He teleported to the ledge on the nineteenth floor of the hotel and made his way to the fire escape.   
Letting out a sigh of relief, Nimbus peered in the window of Allouette's room. When he couldn't see anyone in the living room, he jimmied the window and slipped inside without a sound. He walked to the bedroom and peered in the half open door. Frowning, he watched them for a moment, Allouette wrapped in Kayin's arms, her head on his chest, her long hair blanketing her shoulders and his arms.  
It would have been the scene for a painting if Nimbus didn't hate them both so much he hoped the anger exuding from him woke them up. Taking out two of his daggers, he pinned Kayin to the bed by pushing the blades through the comforter and deep into the bed. Next he gently rolled Allouette over, and put a knife to her throat.  
"Time to wake up, sunshine." He hissed. 


	5. Cold Flames

Allouette's eyes fluttered open and she pushed back into the bed, fear seeping into her dark purple eyes.  
"Kayin?" She called out.  
"Yes, wake him up, so I don't have to." Nimbus sneered.  
He slowly removed the blade from Allouette's throat and pressed it against Kayin's. "Get up and get dressed. Without your weapons. Lord Atyon wishes to see you now."  
Kayin was fully awake now and was pulling at the daggers in the bed. Nimbus pushed his blade harder against his neck and made a motion to Allouette to hurry.  
"Try it, and see what happens. I know you can get free, but I wouldn't advise it. Things will go better for her if you just behave. Atyon says that if you want her back alive you will fight in your matches today, then you'll come down to the tenth underground level below the arena. Alone."  
Nimbus watched Allouette slip on her skirt followed by her boots and gauntlets before she walked back over to the bed. Nimbus put an arm around her waist, the dagger now pressed to her slim throat. He tossed a key card on the bed and started backing away with Allouette in tow.  
"Use that in the elevator to get down to the level. Someone will be waiting for you. Don't try anything stupid or we'll make sure to return her in several pieces."  
Kayin nodded his agreement and he looked Allouette in the eye, "I will come for you."  
Nimbus took her arm and pulled her into the living room. He pushed her towards the window and threatened her with the dagger, "Out. Onto the ledge."  
Allouette nodded silently and cast one more look at the warm bedroom before she stepped out onto the windy, cold ledge that was waiting for the warming rays of dawn to touch it. He came out after her and nudged her along, until they reached the end at the corner of the building.   
"Jump." He said.  
Allouette looked at him with shocked eyes. Nimbus sighed like she was an idiot he had to take care of and gave her a shove. She screamed, but stopped when she noticed she was lying on the floor of a room, not falling nineteen stories. Nimbus was standing next to her and hauled her to her feet by her arm.  
"Never teleported, hmm? Come on, Lord Atyon wants to see you."  
"Can I refuse?"  
Nimbus ignored her and pulled her gauntlets off, locking incredibly ornamental handcuffs around her wrists. He hooked a lead on the delicate looking chain on them and took her to see Atyon, yanking on the lead a few times to ensure bruises were raising on her wrists.  
Allouette followed him silently and was soon in front of Atyon Seraph in all his glory. She had forgotten how overwhelming he was. Atyon towered at a few inches short of seven feet with a build to match. He wore his white blond hair long, bone strait and to his waist. His pale gold eyes were alive, but hard and at times colder than an iceberg. His face was a handsome chisel and she knew why she had fallen in love with this celestial image from Earth.  
"Atyon."  
"Allouette. You disappoint me. Failing to kill the target, then fraternizing with the enemy."  
Nimbus dropped her lead and bowed to Atyon, "She slept with him too, my lord."  
Fury passed across Atyon's face, and Allouette caught it.  
"I am no longer your bitch Atyon. I can sleep with anyone I want."  
"Nimbus, leave us."  
Nimbus turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Atyon came forward and took the lead. Before Allouette could react, he jerked on it and pulled her to him.  
"You are mine." He hissed, pressing his lips against hers roughly.  
Allouette pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glaring at him. "I will never be yours. Never again. I was a fool for even thinking you were worth loving."  
Atyon released the lead and walked around her in a circle, "You seem to forget that I can order your father killed at any moment, my dear. I wouldn't run your mouth so freely if I were you."  
He stroked her hair and touched her shoulder in a way that made her shiver in disgust. "Perhaps after I have what I want, you and I can get reacquainted. Whether you want to or not."  
Allouette glared at him and Atyon laughed, "Providing you live through this."  
"Is this all in retaliation for Pelles?" She asked desperately.  
"Of course not. Come with me."  
Allouette followed him without the use of the lead and Atyon took her into a library of his own private collection. He opened a large book on the main table and read to her, translating the original Japanese.  
"It is said that there is a sword like no other that exists between the realm of light and the realm of darkness. This Fire Blade or the Ittou No Okibi is the most powerful weapon known to exist that can be used by either side. Of course for this weapon to appear, that line between light and darkness must be breached, either intentional or not, the breach must be made, from one side to the other."  
"A breach? What kind of breach?" Allouette asked, curious in spite of herself.  
Atyon took out a key and opened a door behind a roll away bookshelf in a small, unnoticeable office. He took the lead on Allouette's cuffs and pulled her next to him, one arm around her shoulders.  
"Don't want you getting lost." He said with a smile when she tried to pull away.  
"What kind of breach?" She asked again.  
"All in due time. I want to show you something."  
They walked together in silence for at least fifteen minutes through a cave that more than likely had been carved out by waters over thousands of years. The rock continually changed colors, from a dull gray to the most vivid reds and oranges. Allouette was too charmed by the cave to notice they were walking on a small rock bridge over several tall stalagmites.   
She gazed at the strange marks carved into the walls and wondered what they meant, as more and more appeared the further they went into the cave. The long cavern they were walking through opened up into a chamber that could have held the Toshin Tournament all on it's own. It had what looked like grandstand seating carved out the walls and a center ring where an alter seemed to grow out of the floor.  
"This is the room where the breach must be sanctified."  
Allouette pulled away from him violently. "What breach?" She insisted.  
"The breach from one side to the other, innocently made. Either someone devoted to the dark side must do something selfless, or someone from the side of light must commit an atrocity. Then the sword will appear. Of course, who ever creates the breach must also shed blood on the alter for the sword to use as energy. I planned on having you kill Amoh, then bringing you here to slice your own wrists open when I revealed that you killed an innocent man."  
"You're a monster." She said, backing away.  
Atyon grabbed the lead and pulled her to the alter, bending her back over it, his face inches from hers. "That I am."  
He kissed her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth violently. Allouette wanted to bite down but resisted, her own tongue in the way. Atyon pushed her onto the alter, crawling on top of her. She began to panic, pushing against him until he pulled away, leaning over her.  
"If I didn't know better Allouette, I would think you didn't want me any more."  
She spat to the side, desperate to get the taste of him out of her mouth. "I'm not that foolish little woman still in love with you. You no longer own my heart."  
Atyon pressed her handcuffed hands over her head with one hand, his other gently caressing her body.  
"Once this is over, you may not have a choice."  
His hand roamed over her breasts and across her stomach, traveling dangerously low. Allouette gasped and struggled beneath him. She looked up and saw something in his eyes that made her stop, the pure fact that he was enjoying her movements, that he wanted her to rebel against him, so he could force her.  
"Get off me Atyon." She said steadily.  
The hungry look in his eyes faded, replaced by disappointment at her subtle protests. He got off her and pulled the lead, yanking her off the alter. Allouette was pulled along roughly until they got back to the bridge over the pointed rock icicles that threatened to impale anyone who lost their balance.  
He clapped his hands once and a pair of guards came out, one pushing her down to her knees while the other pulled her hands over her head, removing the lead and hooking on a chain that came from somewhere in the ceiling of the cave and forced her to remain on her knees with her hands above her head. Atyon kneeled in front of her, one hand caressing her cheek before reaching back and pulling her hair, forcing her to look up into his eyes.  
"You will be the Storm's undoing." He said, licking her cheek before releasing her hair. The two guards followed him out of the cave and left Allouette alone on the bridge, the torches flickering casting strange shadows on the walls. She bowed her head and sighed, hoping whatever trap she was bait for would fail miserably.  
  
  
Kayin pulled free of the two daggers and pulled on his clothes while running out the door of the room. He impatiently took the elevator down to the floor Eiji's room was on and banged on his best friend's door until the sleepy man answered, one hand holding his shirt closed.  
"Kayin, it's a little late."  
"No it's not. Let me in."  
Eiji shook his head but undid the chain and opened the door, Kayin pushing past him with an attitude that exuded rage. "I was with Allouette tonight. We fell asleep and someone came for her. I couldn't stop him."  
Eiji was wide-awake now, turning on lights. Kayin was less than concerned that the bed was a mess from someone having been sound asleep in it. He sat down on the edge and put a hand on each knee, his fingers grinding into his legs with stress.  
"Wait a minute. You were with Allouette? Does that mean what I think it does?" Eiji asked.  
"Yeah, something you'll never do." Kayin said, unable to help it even with the current situation.  
Eiji smirked at him, "Right. But you were with the woman that tried to kill you not so long ago."  
"She had her reasons. Eiji, this Atyon guy has her. And I don't know what's going on, but it involves me as well. Before she was taken, the guy that came said Atyon wanted to see me. Something more than the Toshindaibukai is going on."  
"Did Allouette give you any idea of what's going on?"   
Kayin shook his head forcefully, "I don't think she knows any more than we do at the moment."  
"What did the kidnapper tell you?"  
Eiji had belted his shirt and rubbed his face once to wipe the sleep from it.  
"He gave me this." Kayin held up the keycard.  
"He also told me to fight my matches today, then come down to the tenth level below the arena. Alone."  
"That's not promising." Eiji took the card and studied it for a moment before giving it back.  
"Tell me about it. But there's no bloody way that I'm going to let him hurt Allouette." Kayin said, resolve on his face.  
Eiji shook his head, "You must have fallen hard for this one. Wow."  
Kayin shot him a look that told him he should shut up. Eiji stood up and started to pace, "When morning comes around we'll talk to Sofia and Ellis. We'll work out something. Don't worry about it."  
Kayin stood and held a hand out to Eiji, "Thank you my friend."  
Eiji took his hand and they shook, more passing through that one gesture than a lifetime of words. "You should go get some sleep. Today's going to be long."  
Kayin nodded, "Eiji, again, thank you."  
Eiji nodded and opened the door for him. Kayin stepped out and Eiji watched as he went back to his own room. Closing the door, he flipped off the lights and lay back down, still tired. His thoughts wandered, but he fell asleep, hoping Kayin would find some rest that night as well. 


	6. Trapped in a Blaze

"And the winner of this match is Kayin Amoh!" The announcer blared over the loudspeaker.   
The crowd cheered, Kayin stepping back, his blade shining with his opponent's blood. The man with the quarterstaff was standing outside the ring, holding his arm, the blood seeping down between his fingers.  
Ellis, Eiji, and Sofia were watching this match, the sun setting in the horizon. It was the last match of the day and Kayin had won, to the chagrin of his opponent. Kayin left and headed to the elevator. He shot one look in Eiji's direction, the three friends having followed him to the bay of elevators and Kayin stepped in one, nodding to them once.  
He put the keycard in the small slot provided and pressed the button for the tenth underground level. The elevator started with a bone-jarring shake, descending for what seemed like hours. The trip actually lasted thirty seconds, and Kayin was happy when the doors opened to reveal the same man that had kidnapped Allouette.  
"I am Nimbus." The man said, bowing. "It is better to see you in your clothing."  
Kayin growled and lunged for him. Nimbus stumbled back and put up a hand.  
"Temper, temper. Unless you care nothing for Allouette's life."  
Kayin took a step back, his voice almost a growl, "Take me to her."  
Nimbus smiled in a way that made Kayin check over his shoulder before following him deeper into the level, the walls soon giving away into rock. They were now traveling through caves that dripped cold water, but felt heated. Kayin felt the overwhelming urge to get out Excalibur, but he knew Nimbus would take it as a threat and would give the order to kill Allouette.  
"Just so you know, you're a dead man after this is over." Kayin said.  
Nimbus smiled confidently, "I could say the same thing about you."  
The caves began to get larger and the torches were more abundant. The rock walls dripped water over strange markings that must have been over several thousand years old. Kayin continued to walk forward, seeing a ray of light distinctly in the distance.  
"Enjoy." Nimbus said, before disappearing into the darkness.  
Kayin stopped for a moment, listening to the silence. He pulled out his sword and continued forward, towards the ray of light. He came out of the caves at the edge of a stone bridge over several hundred pointed, deadly stalagmites. At the center of the bridge he saw Allouette, her hands over her head in chains.   
Her head was bowed, her eyes closed as he approached cautiously. He kneeled down in front of her and touched her cheek.  
"Allouette?"  
She looked up, groggy. Kayin reached up and gently undid the manacles, bringing her hands down on his shoulders. She leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"How long have you been chained like that?" He asked her.  
"Since I was brought here." Her voice was quiet and struggled to escape her throat.   
Kayin stood, furious. He lifted her with him onto shaky legs. "Can you walk?"  
"That won't matter. You're not leaving."  
The voice boomed from every side of the cave and almost shook the bridge.  
"Atyon." Allouette whispered, her head still against Kayin's shoulder.  
"Come out and fight if you have a problem with me!" Kayin shouted, holding Allouette gently with one arm, his other hand holding his sword.  
"I think not. Only one of you is leaving that bridge. Make the decision before it's too late."  
Kayin was about to ask what Atyon was talking about when the bridge started to shake. At both ends, sections of the bridge started to disappear, dropping away to reveal the stalagmites. He held Allouette to his body tightly until she pulled away with strength he didn't think she had.  
"Kayin, this is all my fault. I'm sorry you got pulled into this."   
Kayin shook his head, "This isn't your. . ."  
Allouette stopped him with a kiss, more and more of the bridge falling away. In a few seconds there would be only enough for one person to stand on. Allouette leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Kayin's mouth, touching his body one more time.   
"I love you."  
Kayin cried out something inaudible as Allouette walked the short distance to the ledge and stepped off. He ran to the ledge, noticing it was no longer disappearing in bits when there had been two on the bridge. He looked over the edge and peered into the darkness trying to see where she had fallen.  
"Allouette!" He screamed, hoping, straining to hear a response.  
"Kayin, don't move."  
Kayin turned and saw Eiji standing on the other side with Ellis and Sofia. The bridge was rapidly re-appearing, and soon connected both sides of the cavern again. Eiji took the first hesitant step, and then was followed by Sofia and Ellis. Kayin looked back at them for a moment before continuing forward to the other side. When he reached the solid rock floor, he grabbed a torch and stormed forward, silently.  
"Kayin, where are you going?" Eiji asked when the three companions caught up with him.  
"I'm going to find Atyon Seraph and I'm going to kill him." Came the cold, steady response.  
They followed him silently, wandering through the caves. Finally Kayin turned and pointed to where they had just come from, "I don't know how you followed me, but you need to go back. Atyon is mine alone."  
"Kayin, we're here to help. You can't take him on your own." Ellis argued.  
Sofia nodded her agreement, "After what we went through to get here, we're coming. We had to knock out several guards to get this far."  
"Fine." Kayin said, cutting off Eiji before he could speak, "But stay out of my way."  
The three followed him, trying to keep up with his rigorous pace. Kayin's eyes burned with rage and he showed it by moving faster. He could hear Atyon's laughter echoing in his head. Maybe it was a trick of the caves and his aching heart, but it drove his hatred, it built his anger.   
The cavern opened up into a room with a stone alter on it. Draped on the alter was Allouette's body, looking more like a sacred sacrifice than a dead woman. The light from the wall sconces almost made it seem like she was breathing. Kayin walked slowly to the alter, Eiji and the two women watching as he took Allouette's hand.  
He pressed it to his lips, then paused if shocked. He pressed two fingers to her throat and almost fell backwards when he felt a pulse.  
"Yes, she's alive, though she shouldn't be. That silly little fool, she was supposed to toss you over, but I guess her heart has gotten the better of her common sense. I had to teleport her in midair to save her life."  
Atyon stepped out of the shadows and placed one of Allouette's hands on her body. Kayin dropped her hand and brought Excalibur to his front.  
"Now you die, Seraph. It's too bad I can't turn you in like I did your brother. I hear he's doing four consecutive life sentences that you can't bribe his way out of. What a shame. Nimbus should have killed me when he had the chance."  
Atyon smiled and pulled out a katana, the handle made of ebony that was wrapped with black leather. "Come get me, Amoh."  
Kayin growled and tossed the torch aside. Atyon looked past him for a moment and shook his head.  
"Dear me, I believe I told you not to bring your little friends."  
Atyon raised one hand and ki glowed at his palm. All three rose into the air and slammed against the cave wall, knocking the wind from all three. The points of ki that lifted them into the air now held them captive against the wall.  
"Now it's just you and me."  
"I don't have a problem with that." Kayin snarled. "But you're going to regret hurting them and ever laying a finger on Allouette."  
Atyon laughed, "I doubt that."  
Kayin brought his sword forward and leapt into the air, "SHOULDER CRUSH"  
Atyon easily dodged the attack and came forward, letting his ki build around the katana before he brought it down across Kayin's sword. Kayin was blown backwards into the wall, his head cracking against the stone with a sickening thump. He felt along the back of his head, pushing his ponytail aside, his fingers dipping into something warm and wet from the back of his head.  
Pulling his fingers away, Kayin saw it was blood running from the back of his head. For the moment he was relieved thinking at first the liquid was gray matter. Fighting vertigo, he stood and brought his sword back to ready. Atyon smiled and charged forward, slipping his katana under Kayin's defenses before the Scot could even realize what had happened.   
Atyon brought the pommel of his sword up and delivered a blow to Kayin's chin that snapped his head back while sweeping his legs out from under him with a fast kick. Kayin fell to the rocky ground hard, his head hitting the stone floor. He looked up to see Atyon standing over him before the world went dark.  
Allouette's eyes flickered open in time for her to watch the end of Kayin and Atyon's fight. She watched in horror as Kayin fell with a combination of attacks and didn't move to get up. Atyon stood over him for a minute before raising his sword for a killing blow. Allouette pulled her stiff body off the stone alter, ignoring the question of how she got there, and slammed into Atyon, throwing him off balance for a moment.  
She dove over Kayin's body, pulling Excalibur out of his hand. Atyon turned, his eyes blazing with rage. Allouette lifted the sword and thrust it into Atyon's chest up to the hilt. Blood seeped from around the imbedded blade and onto her hands before he fell to the ground in a heap.   
She let out the breath she had been holding and pulled Excalibur out of Atyon's body slowly. The corpse shuddered, then the youthful skin and muscles began to fade. Allouette watched in horror as the face of her father appeared where Atyon's had been. The illusion was completely gone, and she stared at her bloody hands a moment before lifting his body and pressing it to her chest, wailing.  
Atyon smiled and came out of the shadows, the air in the cavern around the alter wavering, the hiding place of the Ittou No Okibi becoming more obvious. He stepped to Allouette's side and viciously grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.  
"You monster!" She screamed, struggling from his grasp. Her hand came back and struck his face, causing him to take a step back. Atyon smiled, then grabbed her hair and pulled her close to his face.  
"I hope you live through this, I will enjoy making you my personal slave." He said to her, dragging her to the alter. The air of the chamber sweltered like a summer day in Australia as Atyon pulled a curved knife from his belt. He forced Allouette over to the alter, holding her hand palm up over the stone table.   
He lifted the knife and dipped it in the still wet blood from her father, spreading it on the stone. Atyon then used the tip to slice her wrist open, pressing her arm to the alter where he had painted it with the blood of the innocent sacrifice.  
She watched helplessly as she began to slowly bleed to death. The air sweltered more and the alter shook, tossing Allouette to the floor next to Kayin. Atyon stood behind the stone table, the knife in his hand dropping to the ground. The sweltering became more concentrated and the ground trembled when the alter cracked, a surging pillar of ki the color of blood rising out of the fracture.   
Allouette pressed a piece of her own skirt against her wrist and threw her body protectively over Kayin's when the stone table blew apart. He moaned with the impact her body made, but she ignored it and gathered his body against her own, hoping to keep him from further harm.  
Atyon pushed his hands into the red pillar, wincing as it burned with an intense heat. When they emerged, they weren't even charred, and they held a spectacular sword. Allouette shielded her eyes with one hand as the blade of the Ittou No Okibi glowed with an impenetrable light that burned around the blade, an inferno paying homage to her sacrifice.  
Atyon stepped away from the alter and the pillar of ki faded, as did the halo of flame around the sword. The air stilled and everything was silent for a moment. He stared at the blade in his hand and smiled. The smile grew and laughter pealed from his throat, ringing on the stone walls, threatening to bring the cave down around them. Atyon looked up from the sword with a look of a man on the brink of insanity. 


	7. Blade of Fire

Allouette pulled Kayin's limp form back against the wall and huddled next to him, hoping that Atyon wouldn't see her. She had her eyes closed, her mouth moving in a quick prayer to whatever god she could think of at the moment. Her impromptu appeals to higher forces were ignored when Atyon's gaze fell on her.  
"It's time to rid this world of Kayin Amoh once and for all." Atyon smiled at her, his face contorted with the power the blade exuded.  
Allouette got up and grabbed Excalibur in her hands, holding the heavy broadsword in front of her. She stepped in front of Kayin defensively and went on guard.  
"You're going to have to kill me first before I'll let you."  
"Get out of the way Allouette. I will carve you up as well as the Scot if you force me to." Atyon said, sneering.   
"I won't move."  
"That's your choice, bitch. You could have sat on the throne next to mine when I conquer the entire world. You could have been the empress at my side. Nobody scorns me."  
"Get used to it." She said, bringing the sword up again.  
Atyon came forward, swinging his blade in a feint before slashing several times. Allouette felt her sword barely take every blow, wondering in reality when the blade would shatter and leave her defenseless. She blocked high and brought her leg up for a kick, scoring a quick one in his solar plexus.   
Atyon backed away, then attacked again, coming in low hoping to score a hit she couldn't block. His sword darted past her defenses and scored a line in her leg, leaving a trail of blood after his stroke.  
"I've drawn first blood, stop now and you can still be part of my court."  
"I won't let you kill him, Atyon." She said, pressing one hand against the cut in her leg. It burned worse than liquid metal, and Allouette had a feeling it had to do with the sword.  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the vibrations of Atyon's sword more than anything else. Allouette shut out the feeling the Ittou No Okibi and concentrated on Excalibur. She could feel it pulsing within, the source of the sword's power, it's awesome potential. She could also tell Kayin had never accessed the sword's power this deeply before.   
Excalibur's power surrounded her presence, touching her ki, her power source, with delicate curiosity. She relaxed and let it flow within her, gathering energy. She opened her eyes and the sword began to glow as brightly as Atyon's, Excalibur's ki building with her own. Allouette brought it up again, this time in one hand, and waited for Atyon to attack.  
He watched her, as purple-red swells of energy cascaded from her sword and around her body, surrounding it like a celestial aura. It crackled and popped in response to the dark red ki of the Ittou No Okibi and swelled like a threatened animal. Atyon stepped forward and slashed at her throat, meeting not only resistance from her sword, but from the aura of energy around her.  
Allouette stepped forward and swung her sword in a counter, bringing it up so the pommel hit his hand, numbing it temporarily. She backed up and went down into a lunge, bringing her sword across his legs before he could jump over them in a vicious swipe, drawing blood from both his shins before standing straight again.   
The waves of purple-red ki were still pulsating like a heartbeat, and she started to feel the drain on her body. It didn't matter though, she attacked again and drew more blood, leaving Atyon holding a hand to his cheek. Enraged, he ran forward, swinging the Ittou No Okibi. Allouette brought her sword up in a block and pressed in, bending her arms so she was a few short inches away from Atyon's face.  
"You're losing the power, Atyon."  
His face went from anger to blank horror as Ellis, Sofia and Eiji dropped from their places on the walls, Atyon's power on them broken. Allouette brought her left arm up and struck him with the back of her hand across the cheek, sending him flying into the wall.  
He sword clattered against the stone with his body, but Atyon managed to keep a hold on it. He stood, leaning against the rocky barricade and glared at Allouette. She took a step closer to him and brought Excalibur up and swung, satisfied when she heard metal chime on metal and stone. Sparks filled the area and made way for a light that blinded Allouette and everyone else.  
Kayin rolled from the light and ended up facing Eiji. He helped Kayin up and they shielded their eyes while walking forward. The light began to fade and revealed Allouette standing over Atyon and the shattered pieces of the Ittou No Okibi. Atyon opened his hand and let the hilt drop from his blackened, charred hand, the dead skin coming off, the flesh falling away to reveal bone.  
Atyon stared at his hand in horror as Allouette brought Excalibur up one last time and thrust it into his body, pinning him to the wall. His mouth fell open in a silent scream and while his eyes lost their light, he spoke quietly.  
"You can't destroy the sword so easily. It will return."  
"But you will not." Allouette said just as quietly. Atyon's eyes closed and the struggled breathing in his punctured lungs stopped.   
Allouette sighed and the purple-red light of the ki evaporated, leaving her standing alone, her hands at her sides. She turned and saw the four watching her intently as she finished the fight. Allouette smiled gently, then fell to the ground. Kayin limped forward and picked her up gently, his legs and back aching with the effort. Eiji came forward and eased Allouette out of Kayin's arms and into his own.  
"You can barely walk back. I'll take care of her."  
Kayin pulled Excalibur from the wall with a might wrench and held it up, watching it drip Atyon's blood. "Be sure that you do." 


	8. Epilogue

Allouette opened her eyes slowly, the morning sunlight streaming into her room. Kayin was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand in is own.  
"Where am I?" She asked, trying to sit up.  
"Welcome back. You're in your hotel room, after sleeping for three days." He put a hand against her back and helped her sit up against pillows.  
"Three days? What about you? Are you alright?"  
He nodded, "I'm fine. The tournament was closed after the entire arena shook and Atyon was found dead. No winner was announced."  
"Of course." She said.  
"Of course." He muttered.  
She smiled at him, "How are the others?"  
"We're fine." Sofia said, walking into the bedroom. Eiji and Ellis followed her closely, smiling.  
"You destroyed the sword." Kayin said, holding her hand.  
"Good. It was a powerful weapon. I didn't break your sword, did I?" Allouette asked, concern lining her face.  
"Nope." Kayin pulled out Excalibur and it hummed so close to her. "I'm not sure what you did, but it feels more. . .wieldy. More ready to do battle."  
"I'm not sure what I did either."  
"Well, we've got planes to catch. We'll see you Kayin." Eiji said, taking Kayin's looks at the door as a hint.  
Ellis came forward and hugged Allouette, "Keep in touch, or come visit the circus."  
"I will. Have a safe trip Ellis."  
Ellis nodded and Sofia came to the side of the bed. "Take care, and try not to live up to your reputation."  
"Take care Sofia. I'll try not to."  
Sofia nodded and left the room with Ellis. Eiji came forward and took her hand. "We probably owe you all our lives. Take care of him, because it's obvious he can't take care of himself."  
"Good bye Eiji." Allouette said smiling.  
"Get out Eiji. You're a dead man." Kayin said, shooting his best friend a look that was all daggers.  
Eiji left, shutting the door to the hotel room behind him. Kayin moved from the side of the bed and looked out the window, watching a pair of birds roosting on the fire escape. He turned and saw Allouette watching him intently.  
"I can always use help at home. You'd have someplace to sleep every night. I would take care of you."  
Allouette felt her throat tighten slightly. "Do you want me to come home with you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Kayin looked out the window again, "If you want to. It would do Naru some good to have a female figure in her life. It would also allow me to keep an eye on you in case Atyon wasn't bluffing about the Ittou No Okibi not being destroyed."  
"Oh." Allouette was beginning to feel disappointed.   
"I would also miss you more than breathing if you didn't come back with me."  
"I would miss you too, Kayin."  
He turned and smiled, kneeling next to the bed. She touched the side of his face and blinked quickly, tears burning her eyes.  
"Now that my father is gone, I'm no longer in debt to Atyon and his people."  
A tear escaped her eyes and Kayin gently brushed it away, pulling her into a warm embrace. Several more tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto his red jacket, leaving little dots of wet. Kayin ignored them and gently rocked back and forth the same way he did with Naru. Surprisingly, it worked the same way, causing Allouette to stop her crying after a few sad moments.  
"You're a free woman now Allouette. Will you come back with me?" Kayin asked.  
"Yes I will." She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.  
Kayin hugged her as well, then released her. They left the hotel that afternoon after Allouette had gotten an okay from the doctor to get out of bed. As they left the hotel, Allouette turned and looked at the arena. She felt a slight trembling far beneath the ground, and stopped Kayin.  
He looked at her with a concerned frown on his face.  
"What is it?"  
Allouette was silent for a moment, then she smiled at him.   
"Nothing at all." 


End file.
